User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 42
HAPPY DAY! JETRA IS CANON! Shipper: 'How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and it is time for Ask or Dare Episode 42! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Now that the formal greeting's out of the way...REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- '''Jesse: '*covers ears* Ow, ow, OW! What's going on? '''Nikki: '''Didn't you hear? As of "Below the Bedrock," Jetra is really and truly canon! They're calling it "The Cabin Confession." '''Petra: '''W-What?! You guys heard about that? '''Nick: '''Duh! And, you guys should be happy! Not only are you two bae, but Shipper won't be attacking you with their sarcasm anymore. '''Radar: '''Really? Why? '''OOTCB: '''Too busy fangirling/fanboying. '''Shipper: '''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- '''Nikki: '''They're going to be doing that the whole episode, aren't they? '''OOTCB: '''Without a doubt. PAMA: '''Our first dare is from EnderDragonCrystal, who wants Radar and Nikki to annoy a herd of llamas. Radar: '-_-...I really thought everyone would be over Radki by now. '''Nikki: '''It's a SHIP, Radar. No one gets over a ship unless it sinks. Dare #139 '''Radar & Nikki: '*over stampede of llamas* 'Nikki: '''This is going to hurt...like really badly. '''Radar: '''But, we got to try anyway. *offers hand* You with me? '''Nikki: '...Eh, screw it. *takes hand* Bring it. 'Radar & Nikki: '*jump* 'Nick: '*covers eyes* I can't look! '''OOTCB: '''I can! Radki for da win! :D PAMA: '''Anyways, our next dare is from SteveBobMinecraftPants. They want Radar to sing to Nikki. Radar: '''*crawling out of the stampede, beaten up* What?! But we just did a dare! '''OOTCB: '''Hmm...what do you say, Shipper? '''Shipper: '''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- '''OOTCB: '''I'll take it you say yes to that. Dare #140 '''Radar: '''So, um...what should I sing? '''Nick: '''Sing her "I Like You, I Love You!" It fits perfectly! (Here's the vid if you want to listen along, Wikiers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP4W1bVp6tQ ) '''Radar: '''Um...okay. *music starts* O_O; '''OOTCB: '''Go on, Cinnabon...go on... '''Radar: Hey-hey-hey-hey, hey could you wait a minute? I'm sorry, just a little moment of your time Hey just a second, hey, for a little while I only want to spend some time with you So what should we do? What is there to do? I know, maybe we can play a game together Maybe a word game? She-ne-no-he-ren! Um, sorry. You must be bored with this already... Maybe you are hungry, do you want something to eat? I guess, I think, I'll just have water to drink Yes I noticed, I can see, when you take your eyes from me Just how much I wish, that you and I can be And yet as I watch you pass, feel my heartbeat racing fast My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say I just don't know what to do, speaking honestly and true It's no good, no luck. I'm too afraid I want to tell you just how I feel around you But why is it so difficult? Just wanted to tell you--'' ''Hey-hey-hey-hey, hey could you wait a minute? I'm sorry, just a little moment of your time Hey just a second, hey, for a little while I only want to spend some time with you So what can we do? Just let me think now Um, maybe we can play Jon-kengien Jun-dee-kempo? Um, something else then? I'm sorry, I'm just no good at this, am I?! Maybe you are hungry, do you want something to eat? I guess, I think, I'll just have water to drink Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak So then would it be okay, if today I heard you say Something about you? And me, well anyway I just don't know what to do, speaking honestly and true It's no good, no luck. I'm too afraid I want to tell you just how I feel around you But why is it so difficult? Just wanted to tell you--'' ''I wish that I could say it, sorry I--wait a minute I just wanted to, um...I wish that--I can't say it You're the one that I--um...you're the one that I--ugh! You're the one that I--mpf! You're the one that I--! I honestly, I, um, truly I mean it, and I just wanted to tell you, um You're the one that I--'' ''Sort of, kind of--I mean it's just, kind of--'' ''Honestly truly, and I wanted to tell you that--'' ''I sort of, kind of--I can't--I'm not really good at this I wish-I wish I wasn't so NERVOUS! Just a minute! That I, that-that I, that I, that-that I, that I, that-that I--'' ''That I'm in love with--! That I, that-that I, that I, that-that I, that I, that-that I--'' ''That I'm in love with you! 'All: '*speechless* 'Nick: '*crying* That...was...BEAUTIFUL! 'Axel: '''Really? No offense, but that was SERIOUSLY nerdy. '''Olivia: '''THAT WAS SO ADORABLE! '''Nikki: '''O/////O '''Shipper: '''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- '''OOTCB: '''Aaaaaaaand, Shipper still doesn't give a ____. End of Dares '''OOTCB: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Shipper: '''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, I'm done. But yeah, what Order said! And also, THANK YOU TELLTALE GAMES, FOR MAKING JETRA CANON! I MIGHT DO SOMETHING LATER TO CELEBRATE! LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS, WIKIERS! I WANNA HEAR FROM YA! '''Nick: '''And my ears are now useless. Notch knows I wouldn't want to hear any more screaming, anyhow. '''Nikki: '*blushing deeply* T-Till then, fellow Wikiers. Laters! Category:Blog posts